


My Baby

by MochiLexie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fussing, Other, Tendou is a good mama, male mama, ushijima is barely in it-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiLexie/pseuds/MochiLexie
Summary: “Tell your baby that I’m your baby,”Tendou is just a very good mama who wants the best for his two beautiful childrenwas inspired by a TikTok
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 39





	My Baby

A soft fussing made Tendou wake up from his very light slumber, the red head male looked over to see the small infant in her bedside crib, fussing and squirming.

“Oh baby, baby,” The redhead coo’d, lifting the small infant up into his arms and gently rocking them side to side.

Pressing soft kisses to his head of soft curls, making sure to have one hand on his bottom and one on the back of his head to make sure he was properly secured.

“It’s alright baby, there isn’t a need to fuss. What happened, hm? Did you use your nappy?”

Once making sure the baby wasn’t crying over being wet he began to think of everything that was wrong. Rocking him wasn’t helping, he wasn’t hungry, didn’t want his pacifier so what could he want?

Then it hit him. He couldn’t believe of blind he was to what he wanted. “You want mama to sing don’t you?” 

Of course the infant couldn’t reply to him but he knew this was what he wanted, so he walked to the nursery where he spent lots of time. He didn’t sleep there at night due to his husband's request.

Ushijima was afraid of not being able to get to her fast enough if he needed something. 

“Of course baby boy wants mama to sing, it’s three am but hey that doesn’t matter right?” 

He tried to be quiet so he wouldn’t wake their son who was sleeping in his room, but of course he wasn’t quiet enough and his little son poked his head out to see what was going on.

“Mama?” Said the small child.

Tendou looked over and couldn’t help but smile at him. “Hi beautiful boy, let’s go to brothers room ok? He wants mama to sing, get your blankie and follow mama. Mama will wait right here,” 

The red head child beamed at this and grabbed his blanket, it was pink and covered with strawberry prints to match his night clothes. Once he was ready he took his mamas hand and followed him to the nursery.

“Ok bubba don’t be too loud ok? Mama will sing but after this you gotta go back to sleep cuz little boys shouldn’t be awake at this hour,”

His son who they named Hoshi nodded and nuzzled into his mama’s tummy. “Good boy, here sit,” 

Tendou sat in the rocking chair and helped his son crawl into his lap, the small infant named Atsushu laid against his chest. Silently fussing.

“Are we ready?” Tendou then whispered. Hoshi nodded with a gentle smile, straddling his mama’s lap and nuzzling into his tummy once again.

Tendou gently brushed his fingers through his red hair before humming the soft comforting melody.

“My baby my baby, you’re my baby say it to me,”

Hoshi smiled as he heard the comforting words, shutting his eyes and letting a soft yawn escape his lips. Tendou gently rubbed his back with his right hand while his left hand held Atsushi so he wouldn’t fall as he rocked them in the rocking chair.

“Baby, my baby. Tell your baby that I’m your baby. I bet on losing dogs, I know they’re losing and I pay for my place by the ring where I’ll be looking in their eyes When they're down, I’ll be on their side, I’m losing by their side,”

It’s not a very happy song but his kids liked it so if they liked it he would sing it to them. Only the first half though- the second half talks too much adulting.

Plus his kids only liked the ‘my baby’ part. Once he was finished singing both of his kids were sound asleep on him. Now he was stuck, he couldn’t get up without either of them fussing.

Thankfully they still had their baby monitor which woke his husband up. He was gonna shut his eyes when he heard the soft grumbling from the baby monitor.

“Why’d you stop..?”

Tendou looked over when he heard this and carefully grabbed the monitor and talked softly into it.

“Cuz the kids are asleep, I need help moving them please,”

Once he heard the soft hum he knew his husband was coming to help. Tendou smiled when his husband walked in, he was wearing his cow onesie that Tendou bought him for Christmas. 

“Hi lovely,” Tendou coo’d, letting him take Atsushi off his chest. “Hi beautiful,” They shared a soft kiss before Tendou stood up with Hoshi secured on his tummy. “Atsushi goes in his crib and Hoshi can be in our bed tonight,” Tendou told his husband who nodded. 

Ushijima lead the way back to their bedroom where he laid the small infant back in his crib before laying in bed, holding the blanket open for his husband to come back in.

Tendou smiled at his adorable husband and joined him in bed, making sure their son was nice and cozy before doing the cute sandwich cuddling they did whenever their son was sad.

“How did we get to be so lucky to have two beautiful children and such a wonderful relationship?” Tendou whispered. “I am not sure. But I wouldn’t change it ever.” 

This got Tendou smiling like an idiot. “Ok ok let’s go to sleep before they wake up again, they shared a soft kiss before shutting their eyes. Tendou of course didn’t fall asleep immediately but Ushijima did.

He smiled at his sleeping husband and kissed his forehead. “I’m so lucky to have you Wakatoshi kun,”

“Thank you for staying with me all those years,”


End file.
